A baby on our Cat walk
by Mirror of your souls
Summary: What did you say!" I asked. He held the baby in my face as I read the note. "We have a baby Sasuke." rated T might go up not sure. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone!_**

_This is my story and I wanted it to be about_

_Sasu and Naru-chan._

_Well lets start off. I don't own Naruto, but I do own this story._

_Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are dating and are currently staying at the Uchiha Maner. Both Sasuke and Naruto are high class super models working under Itachi. One day on their day off they both get a surprise that they thought would never happen **ever**!_

_Alrighty then! Here we go!_

* * *

"Sasu move over. If your going to sneak in **_my_**bed, don't take it over." A cute blonde said as he pushed a 'touchy' Sasuke away fron his small girlsh frame. After minutes of struggling a tried Naruto gave up and pouted as he realized he was defeated. Sasuke smirked as his eyes were still closed, he moved his arms around Naruto's small frame. Naruto began to struggle again as he felt Sasuke feeling his body. A hint of pink covered Naruto's cheeks as he pushed Sasukes hands of of him. "Let go of me Sasuke!" Naruto said getting embarrassed, he turned himself facing Sasuke and pouted when he noticed Sasukes eyes closed. Sasuke opened his eyes and blushed when he noticed a cute pouting Naruto looking at him. "Sasu can you please let me go?"

Sasuke stared at those plump pink lips for what seemed like forever. "Naruto..." Sasuke started until a pair of soft lips touch his and was taken in by the sweet but short sensation. As Sasuke was in a daze Naruto quick;y pushed Sasuke off the bed and smiled sweetly as a now pissed off Uchiha glared at him. "That's what you get Uchiha!" He said as he watched as Sasuke got up and stood at 6'3. "Just for that Naru I'm not going to take you to that ramen convention that you've been talking about." Sasuke cooly said as he watched Naruto stand up on the bed and pounced him with teary eyes. "Sasuke you meanie I was only kidding! Please let me go! If you don't I wont love you anymore!" Naruto whined as he held tightly to Sasukes neck.

With lack of oxygen Sasuke agreed to taking him to the convention. Sasuke was finally let free and looked towards a happy Naru and saw him dancing oddly. "Sasuke I loves you so much! Just for this wonderful convention coming up, I'll do anything you want me to do." Said a over excited blonde.

**Sasukes P.O.V**

All I can think of is kitchen sex. Oh weird. Well that's the only place we haven't done it yet so I guess I want to see him butt naked in a frilly apron on with the Uchiha crest on the front of it and cute fox ears and a big tail that sticks out of his ass as he pants and softly but lustfully says my name. "Master Sa-Sasuke please take it out Aah! I need to fix dinner for you! or he would say something like, "Oh please master take it out so I can taste you instead." That's it kitchen sex it is! I grabbed Naruto by the waist and threw him over my shoulder and started to walk down the stairs. He kicked and struggled but that wont last for long. I smirk.

When we make it down the stairs the doorbell rings. Dammit doorbell! I pat Naruto round bottom and place him on the counter and answer the door not caring that I have no shirt on. I look around not seeing anyone, but I looked down and saw a dark colored box and on it it had for 'Sasuke and Naru-chan, something to make things a little more exciting.' What the hell?! Oh well. I pick up this box and by then size of it you'll think it was light as a feather. Wrong this thing ways a ton. It like the size of a CD.

When I bring it inside I set it next to where Naruto was sitting. We stare at it and he lifts the neatly wrapped top up and looks inside it. Naruto jumps back and clings to my arm and this box suddenly begins to grow to the size a table and bright light is shinning from it. We step back away from it and wait and see if anything else was going to happen and to our surprise two small hands come out of the box. Naruto and I prepare ourselves for whatever is coming out of the box. The box begins to sway back and forth and the light seemed to have died down. The box falls off the counter and onto the floor and we see as the figure crawls out of the box and on the floor. It slowly gets up, surprisingly its not that tall. Its head begins to lift up and it opens its eyes. Wait, What the hell this 'thing' looks just like me but with blonde highlights! What the hell. Its a kid!

**Narutos P.O.V **

OMG! Its a kid! It looks just like Sasuke! Wait why is he walking towards us. I deiced to move, but it comes towards me actually wobbles towards me. Its just a baby, but with a note on it. I watch as the baby sits in front of me and I pick him up,he begins to giggle. I read the note that's pinned to the baby bib and my eyes widen. It read, "Hello past selves we needed a baby sitter for little Haru, and we couldn't find anyone we trusted so I thought lets send Haru in the past so we could watch over him and still vacation. I hope to see you soon and take good care of him. P.S. his things should be coming shortly' and with finishing the letter the box spit out the babies things and hit Sasuke up side his head. We have a baby! WTF!

**Normal P.O.V**

As Sasuke got up and placed the baby's things on the floor he walked over to a freaked out looking Naruto and glared at the baby that gave him the same glare, but instead with black cold eyes the babies eyes were midnight blue. Naruto turned his head towards Sasukes and began and smiled. "Sasuke this is our baby Haru from the future and we have to watch over him until we are done with our vacation." He said in a more stern tone still with a smiling face. The baby stared at both of his 'parents' and pouted as he noticed them not moving. "What did you say?!" Sasuke yelled! Naruto push the baby in Sasukes face so he could read the note. "I think we need to stay away from the bright lights on the cat walk." Sasuke said as he watched 'Haru' play with Narutos shoulder lengh hair. He rubbed his temples with his finger tips and sighed. "I wish they could have sent us a family picture so we could see our selves." Naruto said as he played with 'his' babies nose. The baby giggled as he grabbed his 'mamas' nose.

Sasuke snaked his hand under the baby's head and unpinned the note and turned it over smiling softly as he saw a family picture on it. In the picture it had a slightly older but more handsome pale man with Midnight blue hair and slightly older tan man with sunshine blonde hair with crystal blue eyes with whisker marks on each cheek holding a smiling baby Haru. Sasuke showed Naruto the picture and saw him smile brightly. "Wow Sasuke your hot! I look hot with long hair!" Sasuke watched as Naruto spun the baby around, "But doesn't mommy look cute with short hair too." Haru looked at his 'mother' and stretghed his hands out. "Mommy swexy!" He cheered as Sasuke burst out into laughter. Naruto turned pale as he stopped spinning and looked at Haru.

"No no Haru, don't saythat word." Naru said in a soft sweet tone.

"Swexy! Swexy Swexy Swexy!"

"I blame you Sasuke, I bet you taught him that word."

"What don't blame it on me! "

"Who esle am i suppose to blame? I know you said it around him a couple of times in the future!"

"So thats in the future!"

"Dada say Mommy swexy! Yay!" Haru clapped as he was watching his mommy and daddy 'talk'.

"Sasuke I'm going to kill you!"

"What! Wait a minute thats future me not me now! Get him instead!"

TBC

* * *

So what did you guys and gals think?

Please Read and Review and tell me if you guys think I should keep going.

Sasu: No kitchen sex!

Haru:Swex!

Naru: Sasuke! Stop talking!

MOYS: Stop it you guys no fighting in front of the baby, he going to grow up a bad boy if you do.

Naru: T-T No!~

Sasu: +picks up Haru+ Stop saying everything Daddy says.

Haru: Daddy!

MOYS: Laterz everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

**This is chapter two of ' A baby on our catwalk'**

**I hope you enjoy reading and please R/R and**

**tell me what you think so Ican continue with this**

**story.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Now Now Haru, that is not a word babies should say." Naruto spoke softly to the baby as he poked Haru's nose. Haru grabbed Naruto's finger and tightly tugged it. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" He cheered as Naruto glanced at Sasuke. All Sasuke could do is smile. He plopped himself on the couch and watched Haru bounce and wiggled as Naruto started to pick him up. "Papa Sasuke please help me!" Naruto said as Haru tugged on his golden locks harder.

"Be still would you." Sasuke told Naruto as he grabbed for Haru.

"Daddy!"

"Hi there lil buddy."

"Daddy sway swexy mama!" Haru clapped cheerfully.

"Now Daddy says stop saying that our Daddy will be killed by mommy."

"Da-ddy sway Mo-mmy Swexy!" Haru said as he smirked and showed his father his devilish eyes.

"Oh Daddy~!" Sasuke turned towards Naruto and felt a killer vibe coming from him.

"Yes Mommy?!" Sasuke looked at Haru and glared. 'You evil child. If you keep that up I'm never going to have mommy. Where the heck does he get this evil thing from?' Sasuke thought as he gently sat Haru down on the couch. Haru's eyes began to water and his bottom lip started to quiver. He cried waterfalls as he saw his 'daddy hugging **_his_**mommy.' Naruto pushed Sasuke away as he picked up the crying baby.

"Its okay sweetie." Naruto cooed as the baby began to calm down. He lifted his hand up to Naruto's face and Naruto kissed his palm. "all better?"

He nodded his head as his mommy gave him a hug. He lifted his head to stare at Sasuke who glared at him. Haru blinked his big blue eyes and stuck his tongue at his father evily.

'He's pure evil! Damn brat!' Sasuke glared at Haru even harder. It started to fade as he opened his mouth.

"Where is he going go when we go back to work tomorrow?" Sasuke asked, he looked at Haru and saw his expression change from being evil demon to being scared crap less.

"Well we could let stay with your brother and Kyubbi?" Naruto suggested. Sasuke and Haru turned paler (If it was even possible). Sasuke didn't want to think of the terrible things they would want in return. Haru remembered the last time he was lefted with them he was almost starved to death and almost died in the hot car as they 'accidently' forgot about him. 'Not again'

"Hey Naruto lets try Kakshi and Iruka they wouldn't mind." Sasuke suggested as he began to panic. "Daddy! Thankies!" Haru said as he cried tears of joy struggling to get out of Naruto's embrace and into his fathers arms.

"They wont be able to because their on vacation and nobody else I know is going to be able to either because they are all busy." Naruto placed his finger on his chin and looked at Sasuke and Haru. They were not looking to well at all. "Well I guess he can come to work with us tomorrow." Haru and Sasuke perked up and Haru sighed. 'I'm saved'

'Well at least he's not going to go through hell with my brother and I wont have to own them one.'

"Well that seems to be a good idea!" Sasuke said as he stood up with Haru in his arms smiling in relief.

"Wait a minute how are we going to explain him to everybody?!" Naruto began to panic. A knock at the door was heard and Sasuke walked over to the door and answered it. "Who is it?" "Neji and Gaara"

"What do you want?"

"We want t speak with you guys about the shoot."

Sasuke turned away from the door and handed Naruto Haru. Sasuke opened the door and stepped to the side to let them both in. Naji and Gaara both greeted Sasuke and walked into the living room to find Naruto holding a baby that looked exactly like Sasuke.

"Wow Sasuke I never knew you had a little brother." Naji stated as he walked towards the baby and Naruto.

"Neji he's not my little brother hes my...son" Sasuke said as he scratched his neck.

"Your what?!" Neji and Gaara both looked at the two and then at the baby that smiled and waved at Gaara and Neji.

" "

"guys?"

"I think I need to sit down." Gaara said as he sat next to Naruto.

Haru stared at Gaara and crawled out of Naruto's lap and into Gaara's. Haru stood up in his lap and was face to face with Gaara and smiled and grabbed his nose. Gaara blinked at the babies actions as the others chuckled. Haru let go of Gaaras nose and leaned closer into him. Haru peeked Gaara softly on the lips and smiled and he pulled back. Sasuke laughed as Naruto and Neji looked horrified. "Panda is cute." Haru said as he smirked at Gaara. Gaara fainted from the shock of a baby kissing him. Naruto grabbed Haru and Neji tried to wake up the now sleeping 'panda' as Haru called him.

"Haru that is a No No. Now say your sorry to Neji and when Gaara wakes up say sorry to him too." Naruto set Haru on the floor and watched him looked at Neji and smiled. "I wike panda and you going wo wet me have him" Haru smiled 'sweetly'.

Sasuke stopped laughing and saw Haru's face and covered his mouth in horror. 'I know that smile! Its...Its...Its Sai's smile! Damn that cousin of mines!'

* * *

**With Sai**

He sneezed and sniffled. He looked away from his paperwork. 'Is someone talking about me?' He thought as he continued to sneeze. 'or am I catching a cold. His nose now a light red.

**TBC**

* * *

Well I hoped you guys liked it and remember to Review and look

forward to my next chapters!

Haru: Panda!

MOYS: Yes Panda! +pats Haru on the head and gives him a cookie+

Naru: He's growing up way to fast. What am I going to tell myself when I come back from my vacation?!

Sasu: That's Sai's fake smile. Who the hell let him be alone with Sai?!

Neji:He's just a baby he can't take away my sweetheart away from me.

Gaara: zZzzzzZzz...

Haru: pwetty lady woser!

Neji :What the! I'm not a lady!

Haru: Hawu give you kissy like daddy give mommy kissy!

MOYS: See you guys later!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!**

**Here's Chapter three for you and I**

**hope you all enjoy!**

**"Haru and Sasuke"**

**On with the Show!**

* * *

**Haru's POV**

Hello everyone I am Haruka Uchiha. Yes I have a girl's name only because my mother loved it. I am currently staying with my 'parents' from the past only because my other parents are vacationing and they couldn't take me. At first I was upset but now I'm happy that I'm in the past. Its so entertaining and noisy for some odd reason at night. I wonder why? Oh well whatever. I am 11 months and My mother and father are both famous and talented models and business people. My mother is Naruto Uchiha and my father is Sasuke Uchiha. I've only been here for a while and daddy is already to play with mommy. That big mommy hogger!

My hobbies are: Getting Daddy in trouble, seeing mommy, watching mommy, kissing mommy, playing with mommy, playing with daddy, playing with 'panda' (Gaara), and making pretty lady(Neji) blush. As you can see my hobbies are mainly directed to my mother, why because he's pretty and my mother. Yes I declare myself a "Mama's boy".

The thing with my father is he's always with mother and I'm not, so I'm quite jealous of him but I still love him as much as mother. The thing I hate most is that I was sent into the past, its like so retro and everything is still so freakin huge. I pout at the thought of everything being bigger than me. Well it can't be helped I'm like a couple of inches and everything is like zillions of inches taller than me. Ahgh!

At the moment I'm sitting down on daddy's lap. He's seems to be angry with me, how can I tell? He's glaring daggers at me. If only looks could kill. I sigh and stand up on his left leg and hold on to his shoulder. I crawl upwards and crawl over his face and sit on his head. I hear him sigh and I copy his actions. He begins t sulk so I pout. I lay down on my stomach on his head and spot something shiny on his ear. I have the urge to touch it and gnaw on it. I don't know why but its like something I have to do. Father sighs again as he feels me move myself off his head I sit on his shoulder and tug his shiny ear. I hear mother's voice. He was saying something about 'panda' coming over later. Yay more pretty lady and panda! I play with the crimson red rose that is decorated with black leaves and a ruby in the middle of the rose. Mother made this for Daddy. I smile and lean closer to daddy's ear and gnaw on the hard metal on his ear. I can't stop myself!

**Sasuke's POV**

Okay what the hell is Haru doing to my fucking ear. What! Wait a minute! Is he nawing on my ear?! What the heck?! I grab Haru and hold him in front of me and for some odd reason he seems to be so clingy to me. Is it because of my earring Naruto made for me for my birthday? I look down at him and see that he's drooling. Yep that's it. I set him down next to me and he looks at me with his dark blue eyes. It's kinda cool having a mini me but he's going to go through hell when he's older. I shall pray for him always and forever. I smile and him and he smiles back. I watch him as he leans over on his side and lays on the couch. I watched him for what seemed to be like forever. He didn't move for three minutes. Is he okay? I move off the couch and sit on the floor watching his face. He looked at me as if he was going to cry. I stroke his soft hair as he sighs as if he accomplished something. He smiles at me as his face lightens up. Aww he' so cute. Wait ...sniff...sniff....sniff...OH NO!

**Haru's POV**

Well I feel like I'm on top of the world right now.

**Sasuke's POV**

Dammit I knew I never should have let the maids off today! Something told me not to but I did anyway. I'm Sasuke Uchiha I can so do this. I grab Haru's baby bag and run towards the bedroom. I place him on the bed and open the sides of his diaper and feel dizzy. He giggles and wiggles. I hold my breath as I begin to change his diaper. I throw away his dirty diaper and pick him up, he then begins to tug on my dark bangs. He points at my eye and then at his.

**Normal POV**

"I hawve Dadddy's eye. "

Sasuke shakes his head as taps Haru's nose.

"You have mommy's eyes and my face." Sasuke corrected 'his son'.

"I hawve daddy's face nd hair." Haru said unsure of what his daddy was going t say.

"Yes you do. What else do you have?"

"I have mommy's swexy ness!" He smiled cutely.

**Sasuke's POV**

Oh my gosh he's going to be a uke. I sighed as I brought him in the dinning room where we found Naruto, Neji, and Gaara. He seemed to be doing better. I walked towards Naruto and smiled. I seem to been doing that alot today. I kiss Naruto on the cheek and Haru struggles to go Naruto. I place Haru in Naruto's lap and sits across from them both. I'm kind of tired. Naruto kisses Haru's cheek and he giggles.

"So Sasuke did you have fun with Haru last night?" Naruto asked me. Wait it's morning?! I did not know that. So that means that Neji and Gaara they must have came back sometime ago.

"It's morning already? Where the heck was I all this time." I asked looking at Neji who was looking at Gaara.

"You were with Haru this whole I was with Neji trying to wake Gaara up." Naruto explained. Wait so he's telling me that I spent yesterday with Haru? But it didn't even seem like we were with each other that long. Huh weird.

I am Sasuke Uchiha and I am living with my boyfriend of two years, his name is Naruto Uzumaki. We are both models and we are under my brothers management. I am the "Father" of Haruka Uchiha. What a name, what was I thinking letting Naruto name him. I am 19 years of age and I am filthy rich. I truly believe that my future son will be at the a uke or seme or both. I am very happy with current life and when Haru came along it seemed that it will get harder and harder to have 'play time' with my golden fox. I guess I'll have to deal. Naruto says we shouldn't try to scar 'our' child at a early age and I said, "Well it's going to happen anyway, especially if he's going to be with us." Then he pouted and said no sex until Haru leaves. When the hell will that be?! I think I'm going to go to the bathroom.

**Haru's POV**

I love my family. I think Daddy has to go pee pee. He's holding his pants as if he has to go pee pee. I hope he makes it to the bathroom in time to take care of his business. I smirk at the 'Panda' across from me. This is going to be so much fun.

**TBC**

* * *

**MOYS: I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review.**

**Naru: Hey I wasn't in this chapter alot! Next chapter is about**

**Myself from the future and the present!**

**OlderSasu: What about me I wasn't in this one and it was about me from the present and Haruka. +grunts+**

**Naru: +drools and glomps OlderSasu+ I can't wait until the future!**

**Sasu:+pulls Naru off of future Sasu and glares at future sasu+ Mine!**

**OlderSasu:I know thats why I have this one. +grabs future Naru and kisses him+**

**Sasu: Must touch. +drools and moves closer to FutureNaru+**

**Haru: To many mommy's and daddy's**

**MOYS: Laterz! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone.**

**Here's chapter four.**

**"Mommy and Naru"**

**Alright then on with the show!**

* * *

**Older Naruto POV**

Well Sasuke is being an animal ever since I sent Haru to our past selves. I miss my baby, but don't get me wrong now I love how Sasuke pounds me into the mattress and makes me scream, but I just can't but miss Haruka. I sigh to myself as begin to sit up in pull my hair back into a low ponytail with the hair band that I found on the wide lamp stand sitting on the side of the bed. I turn back towards the bed seeing a very sexy raven haired model still asleep. I get back in bed and snuggle close to my sexy husband he grunts and throws his arms around me. I close my eyes as I inhale what is my husband and open my eyes to notice that he was staring at me lovingly. I love his eyes! "Naruto what time is it?" He asks me in a low tone and grunts afterwards. Aww my big baby still isn't used to waking up early. "Its 7:20 you can go back to sleep. I'll wake you up a little later okay?" I asked him in a sweet tone. "No I want to snuggle with you some more and then have some fun." He said dangerously close to my ear. Oh no my spot. He nipped my ear playfully and I had no choice but surrender against him. Well I'm not getting out of bed until later this afternoon.

I'm Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha. I am twenty-eight years old. I am happily married to one of the worlds best model and business man. I have two thousand stores around the world with my clothing. I have a son named Haruka Uchiha. My husband and I are on vacation on one his vacation homes in America. We wont be back from our Vay-k until a month or two from now. I hope Haru will be fine.

**Naruto(Present) POV**

Well I believe this is day three of having Haru stay with us and so far it's been tiresome. He doesn't cry at all but he can tell us what he wants and it'll drive us nuts. Right now Haru is taking his nap in one of the extra guest rooms and Sasukeand I are on our favorite couch in the whole house. The couch we first made love on it was wonderful but then we had to get it cleaned, but its still our favorite. Sasuke lay on the couch and I lay on him resting my head on his chest. He's so warm. I feel is big warm hand on my back rubbing it gently and it was just going lower and lower until it squeezed my ass. 'Damn pervert!' I lift my head and see that he is sleep. 'Damn he feeling me up in his sleep!' I move my hand to his face and stroke his cheek. I lean over his face and slowly lower mines closes to his. I brush my lips against his and lick his bottom lip. He opens his mouth slowly and I stick my tongue in his mouth. His sucks and bites my tongue still pinching my ass. I feel heat rise into my cheeks and I feel so hot when he does this to me.' Not good Haru is still hear'. I think I heard the door open. I bite down on Sasuke's tongue hard but not hard enough to make it bleed. He woke up and started to glare at me but I pouted when I saw who came through the door. Sasuke then turned his head, his face showed that all hell broke loose, as did mine.

**Normal POV**

The root of all evil was standing there at their door and all they could do was watch in horror as he made his way inside. The said 'evil' man walked towards the couple. Sasuke flipped Naruto under him and held him tightly as the man made his way over to the two. The man smiled and opened his mouth.

"Hello cousin to big for his pants and dickless." The man said in the sweetest told possible. Sasuke's face was red so was Naruto's. They both jumped off the couch and lounged themselves towards the man. He moved away and watched as Naruto fell on a pillow that was knocked from the couch. Sasuke saw that Naruto was fine and grabbed the man by his neck.

"Why the hell are you here Sai?!" Saske asked in anger as he heard a voice from the back yelling.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" It was Haru he woke up from his nap. Naruto got up from the floor and grabbed the pillow and threw it at Sai's head. Sasuke let go of Sai's neck and sat down on the couch. Sai opened his eyes slightly and sat next to Sasuke.

"Mommy I wanna walk to Daddy!" Haru said puffing out his fat cheeks. Sai stood up from the couch and looked down the large hallway and saw a very small figure walking beside Naruto. Sai's mouth hung open as they gotten closer. Naruto and the mini Sasuke walked passed Sai. Haru climbed up the couch onto Sasuke and played with his bangs. "Daddy I walked hwere by myswelf!" Haru said as he hugged Sasukes face. Sasuke smiled and placed him on the floor only to lay down on his stomach. He picked Haru up by the collar of his shirt and plopped him down on his stomach and turned his attention back to Sai that was covering his mouth only to prevent him from laughing.

"What is so funny?" Naruto asked Sai while smiling at the secne of Haru and Sasuke.

"Well....HAhahaha! I..HahahahHA know that you don't have a dick now! HAHHAAAAAAhahaha!" He pointed his index finger at Haru.

"Sasuke please take Haru into his room and play with him." Naruto said in a deadly tone and walked closer to Sai. Sasuke did what he was told, all Sai could do was sweat and panic.

"Naruto, I was only kidDING! AHHHHH!" That was the last thing you heard from Sai, but you heard a lot of colorful language from Naruto.

"Daddy is Mommy 'kay?" Haru asked his father.

"Yes Haru, he's fine but not cousin Sai. He's going to be crying later." Sasuke explained.

"Ohhhh I wanna play the boom boom game with Unkey again!"

"Boom Boom Game?" 'I'm going to kill Sai when Naruto is done killing him. I'm going to re-murder him!'

* * *

**MOYS: Yosh! i'm done with chapter 4**

**Naru: I'm so hot with long hair.**

**Older Naru: I think I can't feel my lower half. It went numb!**

**Older Sasu: you'll be fine in a few hours. =smirks= Come one now lets finish up.**

**OlderNaru: T-T I can't go on!**

**Naru: I'll take your place instead! +waves hands in the air+**

**Sasu: +pounces on Older Naru+ Touching! Liking! Wanting to fucky!**

**Older Naru: TT_TT I want my mommy!**

**Haru:Mommy**

**OlderSasu:+touching Naru+ Haru?**

**Haru:Daddy!**

**OlderNaru:Haru?**

**Naru: Sasuke?**

**Sasu:Naruto?!**

**MOYS: MOYS?!**

**Everyone: -_-**

**MOYS: What i felt left out. Whatever Next chapter is all about Future Sasuke and Sai. **

**Laterz.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello guys its been a while.**_

**_Well this is chapter 5._**

**_So enjoy!_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_"What's the boom boom game anyway?"_**

* * *

Sasuke walked down the long hallway holding Haru in his arms. He sighed as he heard the painful screams from Sai. Haru staring at the whole situation between the other adults made him giggle and clap in joy. _"Uncle Sai is going to so dye tonight. Hehe.....I wonder what dye means anyway.....whatever it means it must be funny because mommy is going to dye Uncle Sai. Maybe mommy is going to dye him purple! Thats going to be so funny_!" Haru thought as he looked away from the others and at his father.

"Daddy I hwope mommy will dye Uncle Sai purple!" Haru exclaimed happily. Sasuke looked at him and smiled.

"He's not only going to be purple, but he's also going to change colors for the next few days wont that be great?" Haru gasped and his eyes began to gleam.

"Weally like a wainbow! Thats awsome!" Haru bounced in Sasukes arms. Haru jumped out of Sasukes arms and wobbled back to the others. Sasuke stopped for a second to register what just happened, but followed behind the chubby baby instead of asking questions. _"Its a good thing that we aren't half way down the hall because we would have been walking for ever just to get back here." _Sasuke thought as he picked up Haru and proped him on his hip so they could watch Sai get his ass handed to im on a silver platter. All the two saw was Sai having a bloody nose and his arm being pulled towards Narutos chest. Naruto was standing on Sai's back pulling his arm trying to pull it out of its socket.

"Sweetheart don't you think your going a tad bit to far?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he arched his eyebrow. Naruto and Sai both looked towards the two and stopped what they were doing. (Naruto trying to kill Sai and sai screaming like a little girl when a bug crawled in her hair.) Naruto walked over to Sasuke and Haru and smiled lovingly at the two. Haru reached for Naruto. Naruto picked him up from Sasukes arms and held him close to his chest. Sasuke smiles back at Naruto and leans down to kiss Naruto on his cheek. Sai stands up weakly and makes his way over to the couch. He flops down on hard on it and sighs deeply. Sasuke walks passed Haru and Naruto and plaop down on the couch next to Sai. He smirks as Sai has his head tilted back to stop the bleeding. The room grows quiet for a few minutes until Haru blurretted out his favortie game.

"BOOM BOOM!" Haru screamed as everyone jumped in surprise.

"Oh my gosh don't do that anymore Haru you scared mommy."Naruto told haru.

"Holy crap!"Sai said almost jumping out of his seat. He saw the looks on Naruto and Sasuke and face smiled. They were confused so was he.

"BOOM BOOM gwame is to scawre someone when its qwuiet! And if they scweam you when and get a free wookie. Unkie Sai twaught me it. I did it awot with mommy and daddy. I always earned wookies too! YAY!" Haru explained to everyone. Naruto looked at Sai and gave him a what-the- fuck-look and Sai could only shrug his shulders.

Sasuke stood up from his seat and made his way back over to Naruto. He picked up Haru and made his way down to the bathroom. "Sasuke where are you going?" Naruto asked as he turned towards Sasuke's back. "Haru is starting to smell so I'm going to go clean him up and then give him a bath. Oh and Sai stay over if you wish."

"Thanks I was planing on staying anyway." Sai said with a famous fake smile.

"So Sai why are here anyway?" Naruto turned around to Sai. Sai sighed and dropped his fake smile and his head.

"Something is wrong with Ino." Sai said sadly as he slowly lifted his head to stare at Naruto with sadden eyes. Naruto gasped.

"Whats wrong with her?" Naruto asked as he rushed towards Sai's side. He sat next to Sai and placed his hand gently on Sai's back. Sai looked down into his lap.

"She's in the hospital and the doctors say that something is seriously wrong." Sai placed his hands over his face and began to breath roughly.

"Not again." Naruto whispered softly as a tear ran down his cheek.

**TBC**

* * *

**MOYS: Dun dun duUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Naruto: OMGosh what happened to Ino?! T^T**

**Sai:The next chapter is going to be SaixIno +nods head+**

**Sasuke: Why am I cleaning up Haru?! Could you not smell him Naruto?! Don't splash Haruko**

**Haru:+splash splash+**

**Ino: OMGosh whats wrong with me? TT^TT am I going to die?**

**MOYS: You should know whats going to happen to you anyway. Duh.**

**Ino: Well sorry if you didn't tell me. hmph**

**MOYS: Oh yeah I didn't give you a script yet. Oops.**

**Sasuke: Stop splashing water!**

**Sai: Well I feel a nap coming on. Laterz.**

**Naruto/Ino: Laterz guys!**

**OlderSasu:She's sorry that she didn't get to do Sai and myself but next chapter is all about SaixIno and of course Older Naruto and myself.**

**MOYS:Hey thats my line! (-3-) WEll its early in the morning guys so nights/mornins** **whatever! **

**Review and tell me what you think. LaterZ!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**

**This chapter six!**

**Chapter 6**

**"Man do I need a drink."**

* * *

**Older Sasuke's POV**

I'm so relaxed right now. I wonder how Naru-chan is? I turn over on my side and watch a sulking Naruto next to me. Aw how cute he's tired. Well I'll let him rest for a "few" minutes but thats it. He owes me anyway. Holding my hunger in because of Haru. Hell the kid was going to catch us doing it sooner or later. Why not while he was still young its not like he was going to remeber anway. I gaze at Naruto's long hair. I can't believe He could manage this, Well I help him of course with the detangling. Hehe...I love this drama "queen" so much. I move his hair from his tan back and gentle stroke his back, while doing this I hear a low sigh of relief from his head being buried in the pillow. "Naru-chan do you want to rest or have another go at it?" I ask him in a low husky voice. I felt him shiver. I tease his back by gently and slowly running my finger tips down his spine. He moans lowly in the pillow. "Well I know what my answer is." I smirk and I roll ontop of his back. He lifts his head up quickly hitting me in my chin. I'm hurt and surspised, I rolled off of him and landed on the soft white carpeting. I sigh as I now lay on my back while blue crystals glare down at me with sweat trickling down his chin maybe from having his head in the pillow for so long. I reach my hands up and grab for his hair and pull him down ontop of me by it. He looks into my midnight eyes and sighs. He places his small hand on my chest and I smile. He then out of nowhere covers my face up with a pillow and holds it on my face. Oh dear God I'm going to die!.

**With Haru in the present**

I felt a weird feeling right now. It feels like im being suffifcated by something. I open my mouth and give out a small burp. Ahh so much better. Now its back to torturing Daddy with the bubbles that are overflowing the tub. I smirk mischeveilously and laugh as father is soaked with water and bubbles are going into his eyes. He makes funny faces. Lets see what will happen if I were to dump the bottle in is pants by "accident" what kind of face would he make then. Hehe Lets just see shall we...

"Haru what are you doing with the bubble bath? Hey let go of me! Hey kid I said...Oh My! Thats it you freakin demon spawn I'm going to so give you beets for your breakfeast , lunch, and dinner!" Daddy ranted and took me by surprise. When he sternly spoke those words I wanted to drop through the floor. Maybe he was just playing? I watch his face for any sudden change and I see none.

Maybe it is I that will be making the funny faces because I believe that he is very serious about that beets things. I hold my breath and sink under the water and letting go of the now empty bottle of bubble bath. I'm so going to be sick for the next few weeks, I see this now.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Haha thought you wouldn't like that. Get up Haru I'm going get in so we can bathe together since you got me all bubbly and not Mommys bubbly either." Sasuke said as he stripped his clothes from his body and picked Haru up out of the water and got in the tub. The baby faced him and glared. His glare said I hope you suffer horribly for what you will do to me.

Sasuke laughed at "his" child and ruffled his wet hair. "You'll be fine Haru its only for a day." Sasuke said as he smirked and placed the boy back in the water and began to wash his hair.

"Daddy but I wuv you so much!" Haru began to tear up. He hated beets with a passion, they were going to get his taste buds.

"Love you to son but your eating them regarless if you want to or not. Your going to punished for your actions." Sasuke said sternly as he rinsed the shampoo out of Harus hair. "I hwate you daddy!" Haru pouted and mummbled things along the line like 'Daddy will pay. I'm a Uchiha and I can take whatever he puts on my plate.' Sasuke chuckled and washed the both of them.

**With Naruto ad Sai**

"Naruto I dont kow what is wrong with her. She always seems like she nauseated and doesn't want to be bothered by me in any type of way. I cant touch her without her glaring holes into me! Then she passed out today so I sent her to the hospital to see what they could tell me but they said they would run a few test when she wakes up." Sai looked down at his feet and sighed deeply.

"Sai maybe she just has a fever or something and she doesn't want you to get it? Maybe she's tired and just hasn't been feeling "up to it". Sai lifted his head up from staring at the floor and stared at Naruto in disbeleif. "Naruto are you saying that she doesn't find me attractive anymore?" Sai said with panic in his voice. Sai couldn't believe that Ino didn't want him in that way or ay other way. He did in fact love her even though it took a year or two hell maybe longer, but he did love her. Maybe this was revege for taking so long in giving her a answer or even showing that he cared. All the questions flashed through Sai's mind unless the worst one of them all slapped him in his face. 'She might be cheating with me?'

Sai slowly got up from the couch and dragged his body to the door as if he just got into a fight. He felt a pain he has never felt before or hasn't felt in a while and it was really bothering him to know end. Naruto watched as Sai made his way to the door and his expression sadden. Sai made it to the door but slipped on his own shoe for he was dragging his feet. He landed on his back and sighed heavily looking at the painted ceiling. His phone rang, it played his favorite tone 'There goes my baby by Usher'. He knew immedatly that it was Ino. He pressed the answer button on his shiny sleek phone and and answered with a hello.

"Sai um...I have to tell you something and promise not to get mad 'kay?" Ino said on the phone trying not to sound so excited.

"Ino whatever you have to tell me I promise I wont get mad." Sai reassured her.

"Umm okay here it goes SAII WAS DEHIDRATED AND WEAREGOINGTOBEPARENTS!" Ino yelled in the phone giggiling.

"... ... ... OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY ALL I KNOW IS THAT YOU FELL THEN SUDDENLY JUMPED UP AND FELL! ARE YOU OKAY?" Naruto was heard on Sai's line because Sai slipped once again but on his laces and is now uncounsious.

**With Ino**

"So does that mean your excited or upset about this?" Ino asked as she heard Naruto calling Sasuke for help and Sasuke telling someone named Haru to be still so he can dry him off properly. 'Did they decide to get a puppy or something?' Ino thought as she hung up the phone and plopped back in the hospital bed and turned the t.v on in her room. She giggled and placed a hand on her soon to be huge belly. 'Well goodbye swimsuit bod hello baby lump.' Ino smiled as she rubbed her belly and flipped through the channels on the t.v.

**SasuNaru home**

A naked Haru sat on the Sai's stomach and stared at the man. Sai had a big smile on his face as he layed on the floor out cold. Naruto smiled at a very wet Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Haru and walked to the boy and pick him up and walked back towards the bathroom. "Dwaddy I didn't know we had a swake!" Haru laughed happily as he pointed at his Dad's "snake". Naruto blushed at laughed while Sasuke rushed off the bathroom to dry them both off and put Haru to bed.

Naruto bent down next to Sai and poked his nose. "Well you seem happy about being a dad." Naruto thought out loud. Sai layed there smiling.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! DADDY ISH BEING MEAN TO ME!" Haru cried from the bathroom.

"Don't listen to him Naruto! He tell lies! All I did was put on the pair of pajamas that the paper says put on him on the Fridays!" Sasuke yells from the bathroom. He wraps his robe aroud his body and picks up Haru and made his way to a annoyed Naruto. Naruto looked at the look-a-likes and pouted until he noticed Haru's costume.

"OMGosh you look so adorable!" Naruto grabbed Haru from Sasuke and kissed his cheek. Haru wore a pair of orange footie pjs that had huge bunny ears and on the back it had his name printed out in dark blue and had a little cotton tail above his lower back. Haru stopped crying but sniffeled and pouted as his "mother " snuggled him.

'Well I know who bought him that get up.' Sasuke thought as he crossed his arms over his exposed chest. He oticed Sai was still on the floor and plaed a hand over his face. ' I'm not going to have a pleasant nights sleep.'

**TBC**

* * *

**MOYS: So how do you like them apples folks? +dances in favortie shirt+**

**Haur: BABIES! +claps+**

**MOYS: +picks haru up and smiles+ Yes you are very right little one.**

**Naru: ** **MOYS put him down he just ate and he might...eeeeewwwww! **

**Sasu: That puts a smile on my face. ^-^**

**OlderSasu: Sweetie I said I was sorry. +gets strangled by Older Naru+**

**OlderNaru: Die MF-er! Dot you understad I'm tired! RAWR! **

**Haur: MOmmy I spwit up on MOYS and she crying...WAAAAAAAHHHH!**

**Narus: My baby! Its ookay its okay. Sasuke you calm down MOYS** **and go wake up Sai. Older Sasuke go tell everyone what to do!**

**Sasukes: YES MA'AM! +runs off and does whatever+**

**Older Sasuke: Well everyone its pretty random here so yeah...Review and tell us what you think. Next chapter is going to be about ItaKyu and SasuNaru. **

**Ino: OMGosh I thought I was so going to like die or somthing but why did Naruto like say "again" in the last chapter?**

**OlderSasuke: Personally I dont care at the moment I have a migrane and I want to sleep it off. So Laterz and all that good stuff.**

**Ino: OMy Sai are you alright? +runs over to sai laying on the floor+**


End file.
